The use of total 12-leads QRS electrocardiographic voltage as a criterion for left ventricular (LV) hypertrophy has been of recent interest. Although the upper and lower limits of QRS voltage for individual electrocardiographic leads have been reported in clinically healthy men and women, the upper limit of total 12-lead QRS voltage has not been established in adults free of cardiopulmonary disease by clinical and necropsy criteria. Therefore, the total QRS voltage from all 12 electrocardiographic leads was determined in 30 autopsied men known to be free of cardiopulmonary disease by clinical assessment and by a special cardiac examination using postmortem coronary angiography and chamber partition determination of LV weight. Gross heart weight, LV weight, and total QRS voltage are reported. Comparisons were made between disease-free patients and previously reported patients with aortic valve stenosis, aortic regurgitation, and cardiac amyloidosis with respect to total QRS voltage and gross heart weight. Total QRS voltage and gross heart weight were significantly greater in patients with severe aortic stenosis (mean 245 mm) and severe aortic regurgitation (mean 274 mm) than in our patients (mean 127 mm). Total QRS voltage was significantly less, while gross heart weight was significantly greater in patients with cardiac amyloidosis (mean 101 mm) than in our normals (mean 127 mm). This data provides a basis for evaluating the total 12-lead QRS voltage as a criterion for LV hypertrophy.